


Let Your Grief Be Felt Through Me

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1: Snow, Drabble Series, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Julerose - Freeform, a little on the heavy side? kinda?, i don't even know anymore honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Day 1 of Femslash February 2017: Snow. Featuring JuleRose





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Decides last minute I want in on this_

Juleka finds Rose sitting in the snow. 

The wind is biting at her face, her fingers frozen and threatening to break off, but she still makes her way to her friend, closer and closer until she can plop herself beside her. The blonde girl barely looks her way as Juleka rests her head against her shoulder. 

Silence surrounds them as snow softly falls around  gently resting on any part of them it can reach. 

If Juleka closes her eyes, she can feel Rose quivering slightly. Some part of her knows it’s not from the cold, the harsh drop in temperature that’s taking place as they sit there. Even so, Juleka gently wraps her arm around Rose’s torso, hand gently curling around her waist as she pulls her in. 

After a prolonged period of silence, Rose whispers a quiet “I’m sorry,” and Juleka’s shakes her head against her shoulder, raising her eyes to meet her girlfriend’s.

A few tears run down Rose’s cheeks as Juleka presses their lips together. 

Around them, the snow is still softly falling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on my [tumblr](queerinette.tumblr.com)


End file.
